Of Aliens and Androids
by Ayane M
Summary: Zangya and Cell. Zangya has come to see if the rumours are true about him...


Ayane: The things I do for my Nisiyouri... ::sighs:: This is my FOURTH Cell lemon! Seriously...

Hiei: ...Tell her no...

Ayane: I can't do that! I lurve her too much!

Hiei::sighs:: Women...

Kurama: Do not even attempt to understand, Hiei.

Ayane: I do not own Dragonball Z. Uh... hey, that's all! Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Aliens and Androids**

Smirking, Cell watched the alien girl descend in front of him. Her purpose for suddenly showing up like this was easy to sense. Everything about her said it: the way she looked at him, the way she held herself.

"Zangya. What a pleasure, my dear," he murmured, walking towards her.

Her eyes narrowed, and her arms tightened across her chest. "I am merely here to see if the rumours are true, Cell, so don't get cocky."

"But, my dear," he chuckled, "isn't that the rumour you came to discover?" Now, it was not like Cell to make such crude jokes in front of a woman - not gentlemanly - but it was worth it to see the slight shock and blush on the girl's face. (A/N: ...I don't know how aliens blush...)

"...Cell," she growled warningly.

Another chuckle left his lips. "Now let's not get angry at one another. Being angry will make this entire experience less pleasurable."

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Cell was in front of her, bending down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he gave her a small smile. "This will be a new experience for us both, my dear." (A/N: Rival's wife, lesbians, now an alien...) He gently took her hand, lifting her into the air with him. "I believe a bit of seclusion is in order," he explained to her quizzical look.

"Cell, I'm not planning on being here that incredibly long. The others will expect me back."

A small chuckle left his lips. "You will be here long enough, you can be sure of that." He brought her into his arms, as if she were a bride, and took off faster than before. During flight, he thought of the different places he could have his "fun". Finding a decently shaded area, he began lowering them to the ground. Against one of the trees or on the ground? That was the only predicament left. Well, the tree was never an potion before, so...

In a flash, he had her pinned to the tree, smirking as usual. "Now, my dear, it is too late to turn back."

A sneer made its way across her face. "Like I care. Get on with it. Are you afriad?" she taunted.

"Afraid of you, my dear?" he scoffed. His hands found their way up to her face, and he pulled her lips up to meet his, hard; before she could think, her arms were around his neck. Well, that part of the rumour was true, at least. Smirking into the kiss, he pulled the sash off from around her waist and quickly bound her wrists together, connecting them to a brach above Zangya's head.

"Cell...!" she hissed when he pulled away from the kiss, wriggling to get free from her sash. "Damnit all! Let me out of this! I'm warning you, Cell! If you don't let me out of--! Oh..." she let out a small moan, interrupting her yelling; Cell had begun kissing her neck.

"Now," he murmured, nipping gently, "what are you talking about, my dear?" Delicately, his hand found its way to the top of her pants.

"Cell!" she gasped, her hips unconciously jerking towards his. "Stop... this..."

He chuckled. "Or what, my dear? You are at my mercy now. I like it this way." Despite his words, he untied the sash, letting it fall to the ground. Once more, he took her lips in his. Slowly, he removed her jacket, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder.

Smiling smally into the kiss, she kicked off her boots and assisted him in removing her pants. Her shirt was next to go; they parted briefly to get it over her head. His own armor was removed within a matter of seconds.

"You are ready, correct?" he asked, smirking. She returned the smirk and leaned back against the tree. "I am correct, it appears..." Reaching for her, her gently traced her large breasts, cupping them after a bit and playing with the nipples with his thumbs - she was breathing oddly.

"Stop... this, Cell... Just..." she trailed off as his hands traveled down to her waist. Her heart raced as he pinned her between the tree and himself then pulled her up, so her legs were wrapped around his waist. His erection was at her entrance, and he kissed her before thrusting deep into her. Her nils dug into his shoulders, breaking the skin; he didn't mind.

Cell's lips moved down her neck, biting gently every now and then. He thrust in and out of her at a quick pace, making her back scratch slightly against the trunk of the tree. She let out small cries, mixes of pain and pleasure, that nearly caused Cell to throw back his head and start moaning. He gained control of himself, however, and whispered huskily in her ear, "Is the rumour true, my dear?

"Shut... up...!" she panted, pulling his lips to hers. Gods, she was sick of him talking! She let out a long, low moan in his mouth. The smack of flesh-against-flesh was the only sound in the woods. Their tongues fought each other viciously for dominance; it ended up being a tie, as they separated for air. In response to him, Zangya forced herself up then down on his erection, shuddering slightly with the pleasure she gained from it. She threw back her head, panting.

"I sense you are happy, my dear?" There was no taunting tone to his voice.

"Y-yes... Yes!" she cried out, as she reached her orgasm. As she released her fluids around his member, she ceased moving her self up and down. Her eyes were glazed over, as he pinned her arms above her head and continued to poundinto her. Soon, his release came as well, and he stood there with her in his arms.

"The rumour... The rumour is... accurate..." she whispered, kissing his earlobe.

"That is good to hear," he smirked.

There was a silence between the two for a minute or two.

Zangya stroked his cheek. "I must go. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to do this again sometime."

He chuckled and let her down, watching her dress. "More than likely, you will not return, my dear. However," he kissed her cheek, "I would love for you to return."

Fully dressed, she smirked and began flying off. "Farewell, Cell."

"Perhaps we will meet again, my dear."

_If Bojack isn't being an ass..._ she thought. She flew off, lost in her thoughts.

Damn, Cell was a good lover!

* * *

Ayane: O.O" It sucked. Really bad. Sorry, Nisi!

Hiei: Hn. Enough smut already, Girl.

Ayane: Nevah! Hahaha! Anyway, even though it sucks, I hoped you liked, Nisi! I know it really sucked. Gomenasai and aishiteru!


End file.
